


your girl

by jessequicksters



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Steve gets transported to Earth-3490 by accident just as Natasha Stark is about to confess her feelings for, well, him. Despite not knowing who she is, Steve can't seem to resist her charms.





	your girl

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the flawless mariah carey song

In Steve's defense, he'd never been transported to another dimension before. He couldn't exactly tell that he had been warped out of his own universe, much less realize that he had just stumbled into a crucial moment in a parallel one. 

He'd been listening to this woman talking at him, alarmingly quickly, for the past five minutes. Steve had been distracted by their surroundings. They seemed to be in the common room at the Avengers tower, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but something felt different. Steve just found himself standing by the kitchen table when the woman strolled in, with her black strappy heels, dark hair in a messy bun and satin red dress with long ribbons that hung over her open back. 

She seemed like she was in a rush to be somewhere, so Steve didn't think to interrupt her just yet.

"Have you been listening to a single word or are you purposefully trying to make this difficult for me?" she says, snapping Steve back into the moment.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't catch that," Steve admitted, fingers reaching for his belt to steady himself. He didn't know what to say. It felt like she had more to say to him, and it wasn't a good time for him to start asking questions.

She puts a hand to her temple and sighs. "You're cornering me. Trying to make me atone for my sins. I knew you'd try to play dirty, Steve."

Looking back at him, her face turns coy. Steve takes a breath as she walks over towards him, and it feels like someone’s just sucked all of the air in the room. There’s a tightness forming in his chest, and his heartbeat picks up in a way it hasn’t since—

 _Tony._  

Why did it take so long for him to remember his boyfriend? Steve then remembers Loki, the fight, the magic, the tug-o-war with his scepter and the inevitable  _zap_ that landed him wherever he is now. He isn't even quite sure himself. He didn't exactly have enough time to assess the situation before this—this gorgeous woman strolled in and started short-circuiting his brain.  _God, is she gorgeous_ , he thinks to himself. Something takes over inside him right then, as he stumbles backward and onto the sofa, while she pops over onto his lap and he just, as if by instinct, wraps an arm around her back. She immediately tips forward to stroke his head. Steve's hand slowly trails up to the back of her neck.

"What am I—what are we doing?" Steve asks.

He expects a snarky response, but her brown eyes are warm when she looks down on him. "That's what I was hoping to discuss with you, big boy."

"Are we..." Steve flicks his eyes up and down, "...involved?"

"Well, I didn't expect to be the one to lead the emotional charge here, but, yes Steve, we've reached the limit for being as involved as any two people can be without, you know, feelings and all that. Feelings which I am starting to develop, for you. Okay, I admit, that drawing you made of me the other day, remember? That was kind of the kicker for me because that was pretty darn romantic, Rogers. You practically made me look like some sort of Aphrodite in bed, which is, no small feat in the morning."

She shrugs, and after a beat of silence, "I just thought I had to say something, for the both of us."

Something's stirring in Steve's brain, but nothing's clicking right. He doesn't remember much of anything from anything older than the last couple of hours, but something's trying to pry itself out of his subconscious, he can feel it. That speech she made echoed with familiarity, the drawing (he’s only ever done that for Tony), the way she carries herself, the way she talks and the way she tugs a little at his hair when she’s brushing her fingers through them—it was all a little _too_ familiar.

He doesn’t know what came over him when he finds himself cupping her face and kissing her. She doesn’t waste any time in reciprocating, confident and hungry, gripping the fabric of the uniform cladding his chest, pulling on the star to drag Steve’s face closer. Steve only knows one other person who does that. It’s only other person he’s made out with while in uniform. This century at least.

“Tony,” he gasps as he breaks away. She looks confused and, maybe even a little offended.

“Who’s Tony?”

He wants to laugh. This is too much for him already, but it’s finally dawning on him that this woman,  _this Tony_ , is finally trying to make things official between them after all those weeks of, well, sleeping together and generally dancing around their feelings. He's been through it once before. It's hard to forget getting with Tony Stark, in any universe. Which means, oh _god_ , she has her own Steve in this universe, too.

“I can explain,” Steve says, hands raised. That exact moment, the door flies open as more-than-a-few Avengers stumble in.

“Holy shit,” Clint says, lowering his bow, before awkwardly pointing it at the two of them again. “Is this a security breach?”

“What is going on,” Nat mutters to herself, reaching for her holster. Carol looks like she's about to go on the offensive, but even she looks unsure of what to do next.

“Natasha?” the other Steve asks, rushing forward from the doorframe.

“Steve?” she replies, jumping off from his lap. She looks at him, then back at Steve-Steve.

Steve hates being the center of attention. He stands up and says, “I can explain.”

Natasha (Stark, now confirmed) crosses her arms in front of him and gives him a look so thoroughly disapproving it would put his Tony to shame. Other Steve also has daggers in his eyes. Understandably so. His glare is unrelenting.

“So Loki came,” he starts, holding his breath. Everyone sighs in understanding almost immediately. It makes the rest of the story a little easier to tell.

 

-

 

Tony doubles over as he holds back from spit-taking his coffee. He swallows, then proceeds to howl hysterically in front of Steve and everyone else in the kitchen. This is what their reunion post-universe swap has turned into. After Natasha Stark and the rest of the Avengers located Loki in their universe to undo the spell and send Steve back, this was as good a welcome back as he was going to get.

“You’re never gonna let me live this down,” Steve leans back into the sofa and shuts his eyes, smiling hopelessly at the ceiling.

“Buddy, none of us will!” Clint laughs along with Tony, and Steve can feel his cheeks going bright red.

“Was she hotter than Tony?” Nat asks, scooting over closer to Steve. He can see her smirk from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t answer that!” Tony says, pointing a finger at the both of them. “My ego’s bruised enough as it is. Gosh darn it, Steve Rogers, and here I thought you’d never kiss another woman again in your life. I’m just glad it was me.”

“Ha-ha, Tony. Very funny.”

“You know I’m kidding, babe, c’mere,” Tony drags him into a kiss and Steve can feel him grinning, then breaking into another giggle. “I just have so many questions. Was other Steve immensely jealous at the sight of you two? You get green-eyed pretty easily, honey.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Steve tips his head into his shoulder as Tony strokes him, softly pulling on and playing with his hair. He’s just glad to be back. As much as he enjoyed spending a week with Natasha and the rest of the parallel Avengers, it was a little weird hanging out with himself. Especially when other Steve and Natasha were in the really handsy part of their relationship. Steve doesn’t remember ever being _as_ comfortable with PDA as his alternate universe counterpart seemed to be, but maybe he’d just been blinded by Tony’s seductions this entire time.

“You’re in a very cuddly mood,” Tony says, as Steve’s limbs wrap even tighter around him, the weight of both of them causing them to sink even further into the sofa. Tony had been scheduled to go out for a meeting tonight, but the minute Steve came back he’d just been trapped in his seat with his boyfriend just clutching onto him.

“I just missed your body,” Steve says, hands trailing over Tony’s ribs over his button-down shirt. “As beautiful as Natasha was, she’s no you, Tony.”

“Aaand that’s our cue!” Clint says, launching himself out of his seat. He grabs a couple of sodas from the fridge before heading out the door. “There’s another TV in my room for whoever actually wants to finish watching the film!”

The rest of them follow not long after, including Bruce, who gets woken up by Carol and gets dragged out by her after dozing off in the middle of  _Alien_.

“You know your public displays of affection are driving our friends away,” Tony says, looking down at Steve, head nuzzled in his shoulder.

Steve retaliates with soft kisses all around Tony’s neck. “You love it,” he tells him as he feels Tony’s body shifting, hands now gripping into his hair tighter. He takes that as a sign to keep going.

“Mmm, I do,” Tony hums in easy submission, and Steve knows that he's right back where he belongs.


End file.
